


What's This?

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BBC Radio 1, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, nightmare before christmas references yup, radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil discuss the season finale of their radio show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's This?

**Author's Note:**

> Another short and sweet drabble because this had to be written if you ask me. So proud of my babies and their success <3 also watch me fail at writing platonic phan.

Dan and Phil were just happy to be home after a long and emotional day at the BBC. Their producers had bought them dinner in celebration of one year of their radio show, so they collapsed onto the couch, thankful for the opportunity to rest instead of cook.

 

“Well that was an adventure,” Dan declared, propping his feet up on the coffee table and practically melting into the cushions.

“I’ll say,” Phil agreed, mirroring Dan’s position. “We’ve done well, though. I’m really proud of us.”

Dan smiled. “Forget us, be proud of you, Phil. I still can’t get over how amazing your music video was. So creative and well put together and ugh, just get out with all of that talent.”

Phil couldn’t help but blush. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“‘Course I did. How could I not?”

“I dunno. But your opinion means a lot to me.”

“Well, mission accomplished, ‘cause I’m thoroughly impressed.”

Phil’s cheeks grew even redder. “Stop it,” he pleaded, pulling his sleeves over his hands and hiding his face in them.

“I’ll stop, but the fans will continue for ages. Did you read the comments?”

“Yeah, everyone seemed to like it,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by his hands. Dan grabbed his wrists and pulled them away, but Phil still didn’t look at him.

“They did. ‘Course, half of them couldn’t stop going on about how hot you looked as Jack.”

Phil glanced at Dan, unsure of what to make of that comment. “You think?” he questioned cautiously. Dan finally dropped his gaze.

“Well, yeah. I mean, with all that eyeliner, you looked like Pete Wentz circa 2007. And who doesn’t wanna bang Pete Wentz?”

“I guess,” Phil grumbled.

Dan always dropped the ball whenever things got mildly flirty between them. They used to be much more open about it, but that didn’t bode well for either of their sanities, especially Dan’s. He couldn’t stand their fans pointing out every bit of eye contact or slightly affectionate conversation, so he toned it down on camera and in real life. Phil missed it, really; he missed being able to just be around Dan. To not have to think about crossing the line because whatever happened between them was just fine with Phil, as long as it came naturally. But Dan was hyper-aware of their audience, so that had to stop.

“What?” Dan replied, evidently noticing his change in tone.

“It’s just… you dish out compliments about my work til I’m a blushy mess, but when it comes to anything about attractiveness you just…?”

“Cop out?” Dan offered, refusing to make eye contact.

“Yeah, that.”

“I’m sorry, Phil. I can’t help doing that. It’s basically a reflex now.”

“It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not,” Dan asserted, shifting his sitting position so he could better face Phil. “I know it must be confusing for you. Hell, it confuses me too.”

“Yeah, I mean… I don’t like having to police my thoughts and actions around you. You’re my best friend; we should be able to do or say whatever we want in the privacy of our own home.”

Dan nodded. “I agree wholeheartedly. And therefore, I will say, without hesitation, that you looked incredibly sexy as Jack Skellington.”

Phil blushed. “Thank you. Your derping was spectacular, by the way. All 500 frames of that video could have been exclusively your derp faces, though. And there would still be some leftover,” he replied with a giggle.

“Shut up.” Dan gave him a playful shove. “I do agree with what you said earlier, though. We have come a long way. Couldn’t have done it without you, Phil.”

“Same goes for you, you turnip,” Phil replied, affectionately mocking him. Without thinking, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Dan’s cheek. Dan’s eyes widened and he gave a confused grin, shaking his head for several seconds.

“What’s this, a kiss on the cheek? What’s this?” He asked in a singsong voice.

Phil shrugged. “I dunno. It felt right,” he replied with a laugh.

“Then I’m not going to question it,” Dan said with a smirk. As if he had done it a thousand times before, Dan lied down with his head resting on Phil’s lap. “Put on some Great British Bake Off. I wanna see someone cry over cookies.”

Phil didn’t budge, and stared down at Dan in confusion.

“Feels right,” Dan mumbled with a small smile up at Phil. Phil smiled back.

“Not questioning,” he replied, reaching for the remote and switching on the TV. He idly stroked Dan’s hair as they watched, running his fingers through the soft locks over and over, because nothing came more naturally to him than being with Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos. You can also [reblog it here](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/post/70179498043/whats-this) or come [say hi](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/mail) on tumblr. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
